Venice
by Saltandsweat
Summary: Venice Duet - Part 1, but read part 2 first. Severus knows there's something about Venice ... why does she seem intent on having him? And can he lie convincingly to Dumbledore?


A/N: This is the prequel to Lucius' Sin … it doesn't really matter which order you read them in, although it might be nice to read them in the order I wrote them (Lucius' Sin first) and think of this one as more of a flashback type thing. In fact, I think that's what I'd suggest. 

*****

VENICE 

Part One 

Severus knew as soon as he saw her. From the moment he laid eyes on Venice, he knew what sort of a person she was.

He watched her, of course. Even when she was only eleven she stood out so strongly behind the curtain of the students that all eyes were upon her. Her written work was good, good enough to let her pass well – anyone could see that she was intelligent. But Severus had known what she was planning with her mind. And he knew she would succeed.

Perhaps she sensed this. Perhaps she realised that he knew, and perhaps she decided to take steps to prevent his interference. Severus afterwards was never sure.

But while he snapped cruelly at his students, Venice watched him too, and it was Severus who became her first real conquest.

It was Christmas Eve. Venice was fourteen, being summer-born. There was a good supper, but Severus kept his eyes on her the whole time, and left almost as soon as he had finished. And because she was determined that he should be the first, she followed him.

It was a poorly-lit corridor but Venice knew where she was going as she had prepared well. A bribe for Fred and George Weasley had allowed her the use of the Marauder's Map, and she knew where Severus' rooms were. She could follow the route quite easily, and as she walked she loosened her robes.

And then she stopped, for her keen eyes spied the tall figure lurking, leaning on a wall and breathing heavily with his eyes closed. He did not see her.

As she crept forwards, she saw that his robes too were loosened, and hung precariously from his shoulders. His head was thrown back. He was obviously disturbed.

Venice decided. On soft feet she approached him and slid a hand around the back of his neck. He stiffened immediately, but when she laughed softly he kept his eyes closed and drew Venice to him, placing a hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder. 'Venice,' he sighed, and then moaned softly, 'why do you have to do this? It can't be allowed …'

She smiled. 'Think of it as an early Christmas present, Severus,' and she pressed up against him and brushed his lips.

He stilled for a second and then swallowed, and begged her. 'Can't we at least go somewhere else?'

'It will have to be your room, then – we can't go to my dormitory … unless you're willing to ask Dumbledore to give me my own room.' She ran a hand down his back and although Severus' mind fought her, his body was helpless.

'Fine,' he agreed shortly. Then by his right he kept her there and pulled open her robes, and caressed her bare waist and thighs. 'Come to my bed, Venice.' He pushed insistently at her wispy underwear and she began to get curious.

'You really want this?'

Severus smiled restrainedly. 'No more than you, siren …' He cursed himself. He did not want this, not really – it was wrong, she was too young. But there was something very strong in his consciousness telling him that he might as well let her, that she would win eventually.

Venice let out a low, purring giggle. 'I'm sorry, Severus, but we're only following our instincts. And our bodies.'

'It's your fault,' he groaned. 'What are you playing at?'

'I'm not "playing at" anything,' she said innocently. I'm helping you, Severus … you want me, and I'm letting you have me.'

'I wouldn't want you, Venice,' he snapped at her, 'if you weren't being so damned provocative. You know that, so what are you doing?'

For a moment Venice looked frightened, and Severus was sure he had caught her. But then her beautiful eyes darkened. 'If you want me, Severus, I suggest you stop talking … it's rather distracting.' For emphasis she forced her hips into his own.

He was resigned. Even Severus' curiosity could not outrank his desire. But it was in a rather resentful voice that he said: 'Fine, then. Have me.' And he lifted her and took her to his rooms.

As he walked, Venice let her arm hang so it brushed on his crotch. 'Severus, do something for me?'

Severus swallowed again, intending to resist. But then a fire flared at his loins and he muttered: 'Anything.'

Her voice was almost sleepy now. 'Get me my own rooms.'

And there was no possibility of disagreement.

*****

Severus stood before the Headmaster. He knew he was blushing faintly, but at this moment he was more than willing to risk his dignity.

'What can I do for you, Severus?' Dumbledore glanced up at him and frowned. 'Are you all right?'

'I – I'm here on behalf of a girl in my house … Venice Emporia.' Severus swallowed and remembered the sound of her name in the night.

'Ah, yes.' Albus evidently did not suspect much yet. 'Is something wrong with her?'

'Well, sir … I have reason to believe Miss Emporia would be better off in her own room.' This was undoubtedly the most terrific risk Severus had ever taken throughout his career. But if Venice wanted it … she had assured him it would be worth it, and he believed her.

Dumbledore was watching him now. 'And why is that, Severus?'

The Potions Master took a breath. 'She's dangerous, sir. She has cursed numerous girls in her dormitory, and several times has provoked them into actual physical fights. And she can fight – I understand Rhona Tyler actually spent a number of days in the hospital wing with no bones.' This was, of course, a design of Venice's. She had been very persuasive, and Severus shivered when he thought of her enthusiasm to inflict pain on her classmates.

'Yes, Severus, I heard about this incident. But has she been punished appropriately? You are her head of year, after all.'

'She has served numerous detentions, sir,' Severus replied. 'And I did warn her that she might have to be moved.'

'What was her reaction?

'She seemed genuinely upset at the idea, sir. I believe she really is rather attached to some of the girls in her dormitory.'

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. 'She is also, Severus, an astoundingly good actress. Are you sure she isn't trying to secure a room for her own purposes? She seems rather … unscrupulous. I'm sure she could easily charm … a man.'

Severus knew this was the time when he had to be careful. He assumed a slightly stiff expression. 'With all due respect, sir, I have yet to be "charmed" by anyone, I think. But most of the other girls in her dormitory are also clamouring for her to be removed … I believe everyone would be better off if she was assigned Lupin's old rooms.' They had agreed on these since Severus' quarters were very near Lupin's old rooms, as had been needed for the Wolfsbane.

Dumbledore was looking uncertain. 'Why those particular rooms? They're rather large, Severus … I'm sure she'd be absolutely delighted to have them.'

_Right,_ Severus decided, _plan two._ 'Sir,' he said seriously, 'I hoped I would not have to tell you this … she tried to attack me yesterday. I managed to fend her off, but she hardly needed any provocation and she is rather good at duelling. I honestly fear for the safety of those around her if any of them say something unfriendly. She's dangerous, sir. Lupin's rooms are near enough to mine that I can monitor her.'

The Headmaster let out a breath, and his eyes were sad. 'Severus, I would in fact see fit to expel her from this school if what you say is true. As, I suspect, would you.' 

He leaned forward, and studied Severus' face. 'Why don't you tell me the truth?'

_Never, ever, underestimate Albus Dumbledore. Time for the old Death Eater trick._ 'Fine, sir … I hope you understand why I did not tell you immediately.' Severus tried to look ashamed of himself. 'Lucius Malfoy's eye has … fallen upon her. You know Lucius … and he has access to the dormitories.' He laughed in his head. Lucius and Venice had never met at all, and Lucius most certainly did not have access to the Slytherin dormitories.

'How?'

'Through Draco, sir. Draco has given his father the password, and now Lucius can … visit … whenever he wishes. And Miss Emporia, as you said, is charming. But she isn't stronger than Lucius; he could easily control her, if he wished.' He snorted in his head. _As if anyone could control her_. 'I see fit to remove her from Lucius' way. We cannot prevent Draco telling his father the password.'

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. 'Are you _sure_ this is the truth, Severus?'

_Controlled explosion, _Severus reminded himself_._ He assumed an annoyed expression and an enormously sarcastic voice. 'No, sir, in actual fact I'm having an _affair_ with her and I need her rooms to be close to mine!' He lowered his voice again and let a reproach into his eyes. _Web of lies._ 'I thought you trusted me.'

Dumbledore looked slightly sorry. 'Then which of the explanations you have given me are true? You have lied to me, Severus. Not very well, perhaps, but you have tried. Furthermore, you tried to protect a … an associate of yours, who – if what you say is true – should by rights be arrested. Frankly, Severus, I don't know whether to trust you or not.'

'Sir,' Severus said quietly, 'I am sorry. But sex and me do not fit in the same sentence, you know that. I was embarrassed.' _Web of lies …_

'Has Venice in fact done the things you have accused her of?'

'She is a disturbed child, Albus. The incident with Rhona certainly happened, and she has in fact threatened me, when I gave her detention. Perhaps taking her away from the irritations of her classmates at night would help to calm her down a little.'

Dumbledore shrugged slightly. 'You have studied psychology, Severus. I do not see that I have any choice but to accept your suggestion … if she is both dangerous, and in danger. You will make the arrangements?'

Severus ducked his head, desperately trying to conceal his delight. 'Yes, sir.' He could not be in a greater hurry to go to Venice.

*****

'Did you do it?'

Severus closed the door softly and looked at her for a number of seconds before he nodded.

The enthusiasm with which she kissed him was surprising, but he knew it had been worth it just for this. 'Was it hard?'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Depends what you mean, Venice …'

'It's nice to know you haven't lost your _touch_.' And she smiled.

'Well,' he continued, 'it was difficult. I had to use a rather complex method to get him to believe me. A psychological trick. Albus is oddly stubborn.' He slid his hands around her waist.

'A great deal more stubborn that you, it seems.' She licked her lips playfully. 'So, what did you tell him?'

'Only that I thought there was someone who might try to assault you … so you should be kept safe, out of the dormitories to which he has access.'

'And who's that?' Venice leaned her head dangerously close to Severus' lips.

Severus understood why she was asking. 'A man named Lucius Malfoy. Smooth, refined, rather unscrupulous … you'd like him, Venice.' He smiled into her mouth.

She pressed him against the door. 'Bring him to me.'

*****

'Miss Emporia, this is Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, Miss Venice Emporia.' 

Severus watched his friend's face closely. Lucius at first showed no interest, and looked merely bored, but when he took in Venice's appearance and her openly suggestive smile, his eyes flickered. 'Miss Venice,' he greeted in his low voice. 'I am … delighted to meet you.' He offered his hand.

Venice shot a glowing smile at Severus and then wrapped her fingers around Lucius' own and allowed herself to be escorted into the Great Hall. It was the usual parents and children feast, and Venice, being orphaned, had no company, so had been forced into Severus' chaperonage. Severus had been delighted.

'Who is that?'

Severus turned. Narcissa Malfoy stood, shoulders slightly turned towards Venice's retreating form. She was looking a little put out.

'Venice Emporia,' Severus said carefully. 'A fourth-year Slytherin.'

'Where are her parents?'

'She has none, I'm afraid.'

Narcissa watched the two until Venice turned her face briefly towards Lucius and her delicate profile was silhouetted. 'She's beautiful. Does she have potential?'

Severus could barely keep the amusement from his face. 'Oh, a great deal.'

*****

Venice made sure that her conversation with Lucius was brief; her main purpose was to inform him where he might find her.

'Are your parents not here, my dear?' Lucius asked her, a slight tinge of a smirk on his aristocratic lips.

She smiled shyly at him. 'I'm an orphan, Mr. Malfoy.'

'I'm sorry,' he murmured perfunctorily. 'But why are you not with your friends?'

'I don't have any, really,' she sighed. Then she grinned. 'Hardly surprising, considering I'm in my own rooms. Besides … I much prefer to talk to people with a bit of … _maturity._'

Lucius was stunned. 'How did you manage to get your own room?'

Her tongue drew forward and played over her teeth. 'Wouldn't you like to know …' Then she turned and fled to the Slytherin table, her robes flying behind her slim body.

It took Lucius the rest of the evening to notice the scrap of paper in his pocket, which read simply: _Second Slytherin suite._

*****

A/N: That's as much background as I really want to do for this … I suppose it's quite brief, but I think it adds a touch of mystery. If you haven't read Lucius' sin, I suggest you do – it's pretty explicit in some parts, though. But I did _so_ enjoy writing it!

Anyway … reviews would definitely be appreciated.


End file.
